This Christmas Eve
by chocolateswirl88
Summary: Nearly 6 years after the destruction and dissappearance of Harry Potter, we find him walking through his Scottland neighborhood, musing, with a small silver and black box hidden away in his pocket...PLZ read and review. I think this is a cute fic D Merry


_This Christmas Eve_

By: chocolateswirl88

The night was dark, but slightly illuminated with the luminous glow of Christmas lights strung on various houses around him. It was beautiful. When the snow fell silently to the ground, the lights would catch the white flakes and turn them various colors before they hit the blanket that covered the ground.

There was never a more peacefull moment in Scottland any other time of the year. When it snowed, everything and everyone would stare, and embrace it's beauty and preserve it. That's what he liked about Scottland. It never really was terribly busy durring the entire year, but it had its moments. People would bustle about for last minute gift ideas for any occasion, or for food for thanksgiving dinner. Any other time, the people had what they needed, or would go out to find just one thing.

Winter was his favorite time of year. Not only did it mean peace and quite within the Scottland borders, but it meant solitude. He could walk through the streets of various neighborhoods looking for Christmas lights night after night without worrying what was behind the corner to attack him. Voldemort had long since then been killed, but there were still news reporters about trying to find him. Anything to make a breaking news point in history. Technically, Scottland is the only place he could be left alone.

It was because of the kilts.

The man gave a little shudder before pulling his hat down father over his ears and wrapping his scarf a little tighter around his neck as he continued on. He was currently on St. Bethels' Street gazing at every house. This street was always in the Christmas spirit, and always did their houses up the first of December. The warmly clothed man smiled as he passed each house, stopping to gaze at the twinkling lights for a few moments before moving on.

There was a light breeze that made the air feel colder then its 34 degree splendor. Snow gently fell, making no noise of its arrival untill it touched the tip of your nose or stuck to your eyelashes. The streets were laced with snow tracks from cars and patches of ice big enough for the little kids to skate on. There was a rather large group of boys and girls currently playing down the whole street. Every few minutes an inexperienced child would fall and get right back up to fall again. Their laughter made him merry.

There was nothing like Christmastime in Scottland. Everyone was so friendly that each heartfelt action toward him made him cry. It being his fifth year here, he should have gotten used to it by now. But he was deprived of good deeds as a boy, and he cherrished every present he ever received by his neighbors. He still cried.

In return, he would gingerly bake dozens and dozens of cookies for everyone. Last year he held a bake sale and gave away every sweet item that he made. Fruit cakes, cookies, cakes, pies, ice cream, candies, fruit sauces, breads, cinomine rolls, apple bumpkin, anything he could bake within a few days. The children know him as "Uncle Harry". He came to the park almost everyday to play with them on the frozen pond or help the littleler ones build men of snow, or aid in a snowball fight, or whatever game the children think of.

Harry was 'the perfect neighbor' around his neighborhood. Everybody liked him for nice happy reasons, and not for being the savoir of the world, or the boy who lived. He helped his neighbors, he provoided for the people who did not have the essential money. He was just the perfect man. A perfect man with a troubled past. But he was able to go on and live his life the way he wanted too.

After Voldemort was destroyed six years ago, he was sixteen. It was a happy day after, but he couldn't possibly stand the attention any longer. Even from his friends. People fawned over him more then they should have, and it went on for far too long. He graduated early with the help of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagal and he dissappeared three days before graduation. Dumbledore filed a missing persons report to the Ministry on a quest to find their savoir. But Harry was no where to be seen.

Of course his friends and sur-family The Weasleys were worried and constantly sent letters to him begging him to come home. He never replied, feeling that it was better to stay hidden and living as a muggle. There was nothing left for him in the magical world, so he had nothing to do with it. In all reality, he truly was happier than he was at Hogwarts.

Harry James Potter worked at a local buisness called The StarFly Café. A very successful little coffee shop started by yours truly. He made a rather decent amount of money and lived happily in a gorgeous two story house. He wasn't married yet, but he indeed was dating a wonderfull woman called Irene Bangle. They met while he was on break at the café, and things blossomed from there. It's been two years now, and he felt it was time to propose.

What more of a perfect day to propose then Christmas eve? Inside his coat pocket he fingered a little silver and black box. Inside lay a beautiful engagement ring. Irene would burst with happiness he could see her jumping up and down. The man let out a chuckle before joining the kids on the large patch of ice in the middle of the street.

Sitting down on the ice after a very recent slip and fall episode, he checked his watch. It was nearly 8:30 P.M. Irene would arrive at his house shortly, and he still needed to get ready. Excusing himself from the game, he promised the boys and girls he'd come play tomorrow night and took off at a brisk pace down several streets before he finally reached his own. Eliza Court. It too was a lovely street.

His own house was decorated with lights all around. The black steel fence had lights galore of red, green, and white interetwined between it's bars. His house was outlined in white lights and the trees were tangled and draped with green and red lights as well. On the front lawn there was a tall blow up figure of Tiger as a snowman that waved to anyone who walked by. Even his driveway was linned with the little swirly white christmas tree lights. They cost quite a bit, but they added such a lovely touch to house. And finally, on the garage, there was a rotating figure light of Santa Claus and his 8 tiny reigndeer flying through a starry Christmas Eve night.

Carefull not to slip on the driveway, he reached his front door and unlocking it with a key. At once a blur of brown raced around the corner of the dining room and came straight at him. Little Lacey, his cocker spaniel puppy jumped excitidly at the arival of her owner. The pup tripped over her long ears as she tried to race between his legs. Laughing, Harry lifted the animal into his arms and hugged her close, letting her get comfortable on his shoulder before heading back upstairs.

The banister was decorated with garland and red bows that lead to the second story of his home. Pictures of Irene and himself decorated the stairway hallway along with many pictures of his neighbors and new friends. At the very top was four lovely picturs. One taken durring the Spring with his Apple blossom trees in bloom, the next in the summer where the rose bushes traveled up the front of the house, the thrid in the fall with all the trees changing their leaf colors, and the fourth in the winter with his house aglow with lights on a perfect winter's eve. Every time Harry went up the stairs he had to stop and look at the pictures. He spent a lot of time trimming up his house and making it as beautiful as he could. Many neighbors had come and welcomed him to the neighborhood and after a while, they too came and helped with the house. Harry was rather fond of this memory.

"Irene is coming Lacey." He told the pup, stroking her head. She gave an excited bark and rapidly wagged her tail. Harry grinned and put his pet down to let her race up and down the hallway. "Insane little pup." He laughed when she tripped over her ears once again.

After a warming shower and debate on what he would wear, Harry was finally ready to ask the woman he loved to marry him. Lacey seemed to understand what was going on and was hyperactive. Hyper beyond reason too. She wouldn't sit still for longer then 40 seconds and would take off running all through the entire house barking like a mad-man.

Needless to say making dinner was difficult with a active pup jumping over his legs. Finally he managed to get her to calm down with a new dog treat which she took to her bed in the corner of the kitchen and chewed on happily. Realizing his dog needed some major help he set the table. The clock read 9:00 P.M.

"Irene should be here any minute. Now Little Lacey, you behave yourself. Maybe you can lick the plates when we're done eating if you stay quiet." With a wink he left the kitchen to wash his hands. The doorbell rang and he rushed to let Irene in.

"Hiya Harry!" She exclaimed, stepping inside and removing her hat, gloves and scarf. Harry took her coat and hung it up in the closet, then turning back to the rosey nosed and cheeked woman. He kissed her hello. "Where's my Lacey!?" She called. Moments later the little pup raced through the kitchen and jumped into Irene's arms, remaining as calm as she could.

"Come on." Harry grinned, taking Irene's arm. "Dinner is already on the table. Hope you don't mind eating so late this time. I wanted to get a good walk in." The woman smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Naw. I made sure I ate a snack around four so I wasn't terrible fammished by the time I got here. I wanted to have an appetite for your wonderful cooking!" He pulled the chair out for her and scooted her close to the table before pouring the wine. "How's the café doing?"

"Better then I though it would, to tell you the truth." Harry admitted, waving his hand over the table, an indication to start eating. "Everyone's paycheck went up another fifty dollars before last week. I think they new drinks have become world wide now. I had a few Arabian women come in. They looked awfully tired but perked up once they ordered their coffee." Harry smirked at the cooeing of Irene.

"I think this is a sign that you should expand!" She clapped her hands together, her mouth full of mashed potatoes. He couldn't help but laugh. "Oh you shush. Now seriously Harry, if people are coming in from all over the globe, then you need to expand. Your industry will boom!"

"Hmm, maybe. But I don't want to get too busy that I can't spend time with you and Little Lacey, or even the neighbor kids and families." Irene rolled her eyes indicating she knows exactly what he meant. Lacey gave a little bark from the corner. He smirked. "But, if I could expand the café, I could sponcer the orphanedge like I've been wanting too. Get those kids good homes so they can grow up right." Irene nodded, laying her hand over his. He looked down, then looked up with a small smirk on his lips.

He laid his napkin next to his plate, stood up, and kneeled in front of Irene, producing the black and silver box. She knew instantly what he was going to do, she couldn't help but cry anyway.

"Irene," Harry began, trying to contain himself. "I love you, and I always will. I'd be nowhere without you, and I want to be with you for forever. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Irene's eyes leaked tears as she took the box from his hand, not saying a word and nearly passing out at the sight of the ring. Harry slipped it onto her finger. She threw herself at him, tackling him to the ground.

"Of course I'll marry you Harry! I love you!" Lacey took the opportunity to join the pile, sucessfully making it a dog pile, sitting tall on Harry's back. "Look's like Lacey knew what was going on." Irene giggled, putting the pup.

"You should have seen her earlier. She ran around the house barking like an insane escape. Think she's been waiting for me to propose." Irene giggled again. Harry smiled down at her, bending slightly to place a kiss on her lips. "I love you Irene." She smiled warmly up at him.

"I love you too Harry. I love you forever. Forever and a day."

The End.

(Authors Note: What do ya think? Review and let me know! I'm thinking about a sequal…but I'm not sure if I could expand it or not. So we'll see! Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you have a wonderfull time!!)


End file.
